


Grand line Academy!

by FortunateBread



Series: Grand Line Academy. [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: All The Ships, I'm Bad At Tagging, Intersex, Multi, School, Sorry Not Sorry, academy au, alternative universe, im fucking shit up, woohoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunateBread/pseuds/FortunateBread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adventures in the Grand Line Academy, a school for gifted troublemakers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return to school.

**Author's Note:**

> heeeyy i should be sleeping

Students entering school for the first time after months of vacation have two sides. Those who are looking forward to the coming year, to spend time with friends, learn new things; have something to do with their time at long last. Then there are the ones who dread the whole experience, don’t want to wake up in the morning, don’t really want to do anything about anything, but still do it because they spent money on it or know that they have to. There is no middle ground.

Student, Monkey D. Luffy was in the latter category. Even if he was looking forward to seeing his friends again after the summer break, he just didn’t have it in him to be waking up in the morning to go to classes he didn’t even want to go to.

The first morning of school, the weather was a beautiful autumn morning, the colours of the trees on campus turning red and yellow, the weather was not too cold and not too hot. Students were pouring from the dormitories, where they had spent the entire day before settling down once again, into the school building. One group in particular was meeting up after months of being apart.

On the front steps of the main building, four people had gathered and were waiting for more to come. Two young women were standing side by side, one with dark short hair, her name is Robin; wearing a dark tight woollen sweater and an infinity scarf. The other was Nami with bright orange hair, a dark red coat and a green hoody underneath. The two of them were deep in conversation about their time during the summer. Next to them was a young man with dark coloured skin; Usopp, in a light yellow hoody, had his headphones in and his long nose deep in his smart-phone. Half talking to a tall, blond man in a dark blue suit, smoking a cigarette, name is Sanji. Sometimes he forgot he was talking to Usopp and doted on the girls, forgetting time and place, telling them how beautiful they looked in the morning light.

“You think he’ll be late?” the boy with the long nose asked into the conversation between the girls.

“Idiot! Don’t disturb the ladies while they’re talking!” the blond one yelled at him.

“Yeah, I don’t think his brother will allow him to sleep in for the first day.” Nami said and made a face of disbelief. Both of the brothers were extreme slackers, they had their own room in the east side of the dorm rooms. “Ever since their friend went away they’ve had the hardest time getting their shit together.”

It was almost time, they had to get going inside soon. Robin looked at her watch, the two brothers would most likely not show until the last minute so they could get going inside.

“We should get inside; we should hurry up they are grown boys they can get here on their own.”

“Anything you say miss Robin~” Sanji said and opened the door for her. Smiling bright and large for the two ladies walking in, he half-heartedly closed the door on Usopp’s nose.

As they walked the long halls to their designated introduction room, Nami got a mighty need. “So Robin, what will you be doing this year as student body president?” she asked.

Robin glanced over her shoulder and smiled big, “i will be a history tutor for the ones that lag behind. Then Im getting to teach a course on archaeology, as a test run” she paused for a moment, as if to remember what she had to do. “Aah and I’ll be taking care of a few new students that are joining us. Helping them get up to date.”

“Oh that’s sweet.” Nami said, already thinking what kind of classes she would like to join as extra credit.

“Aren’t you finishing your doctored?” Usopp asked from the back of the group.

“Yes indeed, i only have two courses this semester; I’ll be writing my final report now.”

“Oh robin, you are so smart, you shouldn’t even have to be in school. You should be teaching us!” Sanji swooned, dancing from side to side.

“Well if you don’t pay attention in history class i may have to” She said and smiled softly. They were heading to the lecture halls, where the presentations would be held regarding the coming semester. It was the same stuff every year, Nami could recite the speech backwards if she wanted to. then they would get introduced to new teachers, get up-to-date on who is dead and who ran away.

They kept on walking down the halls, after a few moments then they were joined by two more people. One short and one large, Franky and Chopper. They were going into the same wing of the school, the ones that relied on physical work. Though on the opposite sides. Franky in the mechanical side and chopper in the medicine side. Franky was dressed in simple hoody and khaki pants, and that was it. You could see his naked chest under the hoody.

Chopper was like the polar opposite of Franky. Dressed in a thick; light tan fur coat, with a large pink hat. He had brown curls that poked out from under the hat. They had rooms next to each other and were used to walking together. Even if they didn’t have a lot of things in common, and Franky being so much older then Chopper. When Chopper had a hard time getting up in the mornings then the very large man would often carry him down to the school buildings. By the time they got there Chopper was usually awake.

The two of them joined up in the conversations. While walking down to their classrooms.

 

\-----

 

Ten minutes.

“Luffy get moving!” Ace shouted behind himself.

“I am moving!”

The two brothers ran over the campus grounds in the east dorm area, running at top speed.

Ace had intended on waking his brother up in time and making sure that both of them would make it to the first day of school on time and make things at least start out smoothly for his little brother. But then his girlfriend overslept and therefore Ace didn’t get a call. Ace was cursing under his breath as he was trying to get his clothes on and brushing his teeth and trying to wake Luffy up all at the same time.

Now they were trying to get their shit together, getting their ass over to the school building.

The two of them ran past a group of boys on their way to the mechanical building. “Oi, oversleep?” called one of the boys to Luffy, red spiky hair and a dark burgundy coloured hoody, he was surrounded by his colourful group of friends.

Luffy laughed. “Yeah!”

Ace gritted his teeth and shouted back. “Shut up! You’re late too!” he screamed back and grabbed a hold of Luffy’s collar and sprinted as fast as he could. He started to jump up and over hedges, nearly gliding over to the main building. ‘why the hell is this place so huge!?’ ace yelled at himself. As he did every year.

“Five minutes!” Luffy called from behind his brother. Running after.

Their heart was starting to race and their lack of exercise during the summer was getting to them. Just a few more steps!

“We’re gonna make it!” Luffy shouted right before he took a last step, he managed to hook his shoe on his pants cuff effectively falling on his face.

“I’m going ahead!” Ace shouted and jumped inside. How like his brother to leave him. He didn’t do it often, but when he did it was mostly at times like this. This was the first day of the whole semester and during this time everyone was in the lecture halls listening to the same boring speech. Even if this was the first day, the teachers were very strict on attendance. Even if you had a very great excuse(which Luffy always has) it was no use.

While Luffy laid face first on the concrete, mustering up the will to care about being late he blew a leaf out of his face and sighed. He didn’t care about this kind of stuff. Not now. Not ever. But it was a way to meet friends and keep busy. But it was just so boring. He was learning stuff he didn’t even care about.

Granted he didn’t even know what he wanted to learn.

Since he started the school he had never had any particular interest in most of anything this school had to offer. Apart from the people he got to meet. He changed his interests more often then he changed his underwear.

He didn’t move for what felt like hours. Perfectly content with just laying here until everything was over and winter break started. Or thanksgiving or whatever holiday would come first. Then he suddenly heard footsteps coming closer.

“Oi, you okay?” a deep voice asked from above. Luffy didn’t feel like getting in a conversation with anybody. Most of the people in the school knew that no matter what he did, there was always a reason for it, it was never normal and you should probably not get involved.

Luffy raised his hand and gave him a thumbs up.

“Are you sure?” the guy asked again.

“Yup” he answered simply. Who was this guy?

“You’re just laying there... on the ground.” The mystery stranger didn’t seem to grasp the concept. Luffy had done stranger things in school before.

“Yup.”

“Alright then...” he listened to the man walk away. He wondered who this person was. Clearly it was someone who didn’t know him to begin with. And that was a very select few in the school. He knew practically everyone.

Slowly he lifted his head up and caught a glimpse of the boy as he entered the school. Just like he thought, he didn’t know him. He wore green hoody and black pants. Luffy could make out some unusual green hair. The stranger looked back just for a moment and luffy caught a glimpse of those dark eyes and tan skin…

“nope, i don’t know him!” He mumbled and got up faster than a cricket jumping into the air, and ran after the stranger; he quickly fixed his binder that was slipping uncomfortably to the left. Even if he ran as fast as he could up the stairs and through the door, the stranger was still gone by the time he made it into the school.

Pouting he walked his destination walk through the never ending halls he had spent the last two years in and would continue spending two more.

 

\-----

 

The day went by seamlessly. There had been a presentation for about three hours for all the classes and courses you could take. Congratulating the ones on their final year and finally letting them know what could be changed. Luffy had shown up eventually and hung out in the back with the others who were late. Most of them were boys and girls who didn’t care about school.

Now he was sitting with his friends in the cafeteria, pouting.

“I don’t like school”

“You say that every year.” Nami said and frowned at him. She enjoyed the slow pace of the first few weeks of school. Now everything was so relaxed and easy going, soon it would be utter hell. She always got so busy in the middle of the semester. So enjoy the time of slow movement while you got it. The table was half full, and the group consisted of Usopp, Nami, Robin, Sanji and Brook.

“But i do! There is nothing to do, and the food is horrible!”

“Well you could try and actually learn something?” Usopp said from inside his sketch book. Luffy just groaned in response.

“I don’t wanna...” he groaned out and leaned back on his chair.

The cafeteria was filled with students and staff catching up. Luffy knew nearly all of them. The friend groups were pretty mixed in this school. The teachers ate at a separate table but often mingled with the rest of the students if they wanted to. Like the music and dance teacher would often stay with luffy on his table. Brook was a very good friend with all of them and they would hang out a lot, in school and out.

“But luffy, why don’t you find something that you enjoy.” Robin said from opposite sides of the tables. “Then maybe you wouldn’t have to repeat the same things every semester.” Pretty much everyone on the table knew that she was referring to maths.

“Mr. Luffy only seems to be interested in classes when there are people he likes in them too. Perhaps he is any one of your classes?” Brook asked the group from his cup of tea.

“He never pays attention anyways. I don’t want him with me trying to disturb me.” Nami said and gave a little huff. Robin laughed softly, covering her mouth elegantly.

“Perhaps I will teach you history; you need to catch up since last year.”

Luffy groaned and leaned even further back. Looking around the cafeteria he saw some of his friends sitting on other tables catching up.

Camie was close to a door, with her pet next to her, a bright orange dog that never left her side. Next to her was the much taller Shirahoshi she used to call her big sister at times. They were similar in the fact that they both had to use wheelchairs.

Over on another table Trafalgar Law and his group were sitting and discussing things, all the while arguing with Eustass Kidd and his friends over at the table next to them. The two of them shared an equal amount of gloomy energy and Luffy always found it strange that they weren’t best friends. Though Kidd’s punk style and attitude was matched with Law’s laid back attitude towards everything. The three of them were pretty good friends, Luffy thought so at least.

All over were faces he knew, faces he was friends with. No new face in sight.

Except for one.

A not so familiar green mess of hair poked out from the crowd, at first Luffy assumed it was just someone who had dyed it. But then the head the connected to it was equally as strange. He wore a green hoody and black pants, his skin was beautifully tan and he has sharp dark eyes.

He watched as the new guy walked around for a few moments. Shifting from one side of the cafeteria to the other. As if he was looking for something. Luffy sat up straight and shifted to robin, who was talking with Nami.

“Oi Robin? Whossat?” he asked and pointed to the unfamiliar face.

“You can’t expect Robin to know everything, Luffy.” Nami said, a little annoyed that he cut her off. Robin elegantly looked to where luffy pointed and immediately saw who he meant.

“oh him?”she said and chuckled softly. “i didn’t think you would notice him.” she said and leaned down into her bag; brought a small portfolio lined thickly with papers. Shuffling through them, she quickly found what she was looking for.

“Roronoa Zoro, he’s a transfer student from Brazil.” She read out from her papers, “he only moved here a few months ago and is staying in the east dorm-rooms; i don’t know who his roommate is.”

Luffy smiled; a smile his friends were all too familiar with. His mind was working, and that was never a good sign.

After Luffy gobbled up his lunch, with in his record time by the way, somehow the rest of the day went by a lot faster.

After the last class of the day he was floating back to his dorm room. Somewhere between his class room buildings and the dorms he saw his brother leaning against a door of a large black car, talking to whoever was in there.

“Oi! Yo Ace!” he shouted and started his way over to him.

“Luffy?” he answered, leaning back from the window giving Luffy a glimpse of who was sitting in the car.

The old man in the car was Ace’s boss, Edward Newgate. He often liked to come to get his two sons when they were late for their work. And if he was here then that meant Marco was here somewhere too.

“Are you going home?” Luffy shouted at him.

“No i have to go to work...” he said and pointed awkwardly inside the car. Newgate smiled at the boy coming closer to him.

“Aah okay then. Will you be here to make dinner?”

“Yeah i don’t know... i might be.”

“Aaw Ace, you always make dinner, i get so hungry... maybe i could go to a restaurant”  
“You can’t afford that.” Ace said and smiled. “There is food at home. I’ll go shopping when i have money.”

In the car Newgate laughed, “It's alright; I’ll let you out to sooner to take care of your brother. Since he seems to need it.”

“Yeah!” he shouted, lifting his hands up in triumph.

“Now get in the car.” Newgate said firmly and the door opened. With that Ace disappeared into the car and it drove away. Luffy knew his brother was really proud to be working for Newgate. He didn’t use to, like when he first got the job he wasn’t really happy about it. He didn’t trust them very much; everyone knew that Newgate was a very powerful, both in the legal and the illegal, pretty much every branch. There wasn’t a single man who wanted to go against him, neither in a legal battle nor any other battle to be frank. Luffy wanted one day to be as great as him. Even greater. He could see himself in a car like that.

Walking on he found his way to the dorm rooms, where there were friend groups chatting and more people were catching up. In fact there were a few boys he knew very well were in the doorway of the boys dorms.

Eustass Kidd stood at the top of the stares, glaring at anyone who walked by him as he did at always. “Ooi~! Kidd!” Luffy shouted and walked over to him.

“Hmm? Oh, hey straw-hat.” He mumbled half heartedly. “Came back huh?”

Luffy laughed “yeah Ace dragged me back.”

“Oh yeah, i thought you flunked out.”

“I though you did too.” Luffy grinned big.

He always forgot how easy it was to get this guy angry. And the fact that he enjoyed fighting more than anything was a great part of it.

He took Luffy by the collar and slammed him against the wall. Smiling like a mad man. He usually wore some sort of make-up in his day to day life. Black eyeliner or whatever to make him more menacing. All fitting to his rather punk looking group.

“You wanna fight already?” Luffy asked and smiled excitedly.

“Don’t flatter yourself. You could never beat me.” Kidd growled. His friends made to attempt to pry him off luffy, pretty used to this by now.

“Let’s see then!” luffy lifted his fist and prepared give the first punch. Only to be interrupted.

Kidd was suddenly pulled away from luffy and staggered away, for a moment then he thought a teacher had come to fix things. As it turns out there wasn’t.

“Violent as ever, aren’t you boys.”

Luffy knew that voice anywhere. “Torao!” he shouted and threw himself at him, clinging onto him into an awkward hug. The lanky young man patted his back, smiled and then pushed him away. He wore a yellow hoody, and blue jeans. At his side was a large white dog.

“Don’t you know better than to fight in the middle of the doorway?”

“We know but some day you better let us finish the fight!” Luffy said loudly, crouching down to greet his large white dog, who was begging for his attention. The large Siberian husky; named Bepo, was completely white, except the extremely dark lines around his mouth and extremely friendly, he loved to make Luffy pet him. He always scratched behind the ears.

“Maybe you should let us start the fight first, Trafalgar.” Kidd growled angrily, glaring at him with the most menacing look he could muster up. Luffy stood up, holding the dog in his arms, cheering happily.

“Naah, it’s too much fun to interrupt you two. Besides, we don’t want to mess up that cute face of his.” Law pinched Luffy’s cheek. “Don’t you think so?”

“Actually i would love to.” Kidd said warningly, while smiling, again, like a mad man.

Luffy laughed loudly. “You guys are so funny!” he said and put the dog down. All the while Kidd’s friends were sitting by and watching. This was almost an annual thing for the three of them now. They found the best way to deal with this kind of frustration in the punk boy was to just leave him be.

“You know with all that eyeliner I’m half expecting you to be wearing lipstick next. Isn’t it a bit too high maintenance, all that make up?”

“Look who’s talking?” Kidd shoved a finger into laws shoulder to attempt pissing him off. “Or maybe you just don’t like to sleep?”

By this time then Luffy was rolling on the ground paying with the dog. Wrestling with it and laughing like he was his brother. Law had once said he was the strongest dog in the world. And Luffy was still sure of it.

“Maybe i don’t.” Law said simply, turning away from his frenemy. “Bepo lets go.” He said firmly and the dog trotted along his side like a good dog. He could almost feel the Kidd’s glare on his back and it amused him to no end.

“Come on.” Kidd said and soon his entire group was shuffling into the dorms “next time we’ll fight properly.”

Luffy winked him and said simply “yeah.”

He enjoyed this kind of interaction immensely. And was looking forward to the day they would have an actual proper fight, all three of them. The gods only knew they had been building up for it for nearly three years now.

“You know you say that every time.” Kidd’s best friend said as he walked up to him. “You two have never had a decent fight, for as long as you’ve been here.”

“That’s because that bitch keeps getting in the way.”

“You really hate him, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes i do.” Kidd almost growled.

Luffy was still sitting on the ground. Most likely simply enjoying the day. When suddenly someone stepped up to him.

“Hey... are you okay?”

“yup.” he said without looking up.

“That seemed pretty rough though, bad day?”

Luffy chuckled a bit and looked up. Then his stomach took a happy little jump. ‘Oh no he’s hot!’

It was that guy from the cafeteria. The one with the green hair. He stood a little bit away from him, looking down at him. He smiled big, “naah, we do this all the time.”

The boy nodded and reached out a hand to him. Luffy took it and was pulled up with ease, although a little too hard, he nearly flew into the air. Luffy stumbled a bit and nearly fell over again, but ended on his feet with a little ‘oomph’ noise.

“Sorry, i thought you would be heavier.” The guy said, and gave just the awkward smile “Yeah I’m pretty thin.” Luffy said and scratched the back of his head. ‘This is horrible!’ he thought. He couldn’t think of anything to say! He never had any issues talking to hot people. And there were hot people all around always. “So, what is your name?” he asked, almost shyly, which had him nearly kicking himself over.

“Roronoa Zoro. Im new here.” He said, luffy did notice that his voice was pretty deep, but smooth and fruity. It was pleasant to listen to.

“Yeah i know, i know everyone in this school. But i don’t know you.”

“Yeah... that’s true.” Zoro said and turned to walk into the building.

‘That was rude.’ Luffy said smiling, nope that wouldn’t due. He jumped into the building after him.

“So where are you from?” he asked, tracing his steps. Luffy had no idea where he was going to, he just followed. He already knew where his room was, and had been all set up. Just as he left it at the beginning of summer.

“Brazil...” Zoro answered absentmindedly. Still walking to a seemingly random direction.

“Whoa that’s cool, so do you speak Spanish?”

“No, we speak Portuguese...”

“Oh well then that’s cool!” Luffy jumped up to his side. Only then noticing the three earrings in his ear, ‘shiny.’ he thought.

“Yeah...”  
“Hey where are you going?”

“I’m in room 304, I’m sure i saw it on my way here...”

“Hey that means you’re sharing a room with my friend. His name is Chopper; he’s going to be a doctor.” He took a pause and looked back down the stairs. Then he mumbled “but his room is in the other direction...”

“I know where I’m going.” Zoro said opened the door to the toilet. Luffy watched as the green haired man looked around. He seemed puzzled. “I’m sure it was here...”

“Dude, are you lost?” luffy asked, close to another fit of laughter.

“I’m not lost i just saw it,” he said and walked out of the toilet. “I think we just walked past it...”

“You’re totally lost!” he laughed a little bit. “You’re with Chopper; Chopper is on the bottom floor.”

“Aah! I knew it.” Zoro said and scratched the back of his head.

“I'll take you there!” Luffy said and jumped on after him.

“No, no I’ll find it...” and with that Zoro walked slowly in the opposite direction than to what luffy was pointing at. Whether or not he was avoiding him or was just that stupid was something luffy didn’t know, but he was glad to have met him. New friends were always nice to have, even if this guy wasn’t exactly friendly.

Luffy was left there, most happy. This had been a pretty good day for him. At least he had met all of his old friends and was now determined on making a new one this semester. He walked up to the third floor whistling. He hardly cared about anything else he had to do today, right now he just wanted to go to his room and eat everything he could find.


	2. adventures continue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school is about to begin and Luffy goes about his last day of freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what happens when i post a chapter in the beginning of tests...

 

Some would expect that waking up late on a weekend to birds chirping outside their window, was something that everyone enjoyed. Luffy did, Ace did. They loved to sleep in on weekends. The two brothers shared an apartment in the dorm room, sometimes even a bed.  This was one of those times.

The bed was slightly smaller than a queen size, so there was plenty of room for the two of them. Especially since Luffy was about as large as a half an Ace. The bed was perched right underneath an open window the fresh air blew right on Luffy’s face. Scattered around the room were assorted pants and shirts, surprising since Ace rarely ever wore shirts unless he absolutely had too.

This was a one bedroom dorm, because that was all they could afford this year. It included a bathroom and a kitchen connected to the living room. In the living room there was a couch and a television with computer game consoles spread across the floor. Then a table with a laptop and all kinds of assorted bowls from breakfasts the few mornings before.

Since this was one bedroom, they often took turns sleeping on the couch while the other slept in the bed. But other times, like this particular morning, Luffy would crawl up next to Ace in the bed.

Luffy slowly opened his eyes; he was facing the wall or more like well pressed up against it. He turned around and spotted Ace on the other side of the bed, about to fall down.

“Mmmh Ace... watch out...” he mumbled and reached over to pull him back on to the bed.

“wha-?” Ace answered as if he was drunk of sleep. He was rolled on to his back.  

“You were about to fall off.” Luffy mumbled, pulling the sheets of the bed close to his body and shivered. It was chilly this morning. “Man its cold.”

“Mmmh... yeah...” Ace mumbled and put his arm over his eyes. Few seconds later then he found his little brother shuffling up close to him and pressing up against his back. “What are you doing?”

“You’re warm and it’s cold in here.”

“Fine...” with that Ace put his arm around his brother.  They laid like this for what felt like thirty minutes, held between dreams and wake.  Even though sleep was nowhere near them then it didn’t stop the two of them from staying in bed until the inevitable call came from Ace’s girlfriend, she called him every day, either to wake him up or to make sure that he just alive in general. Sometimes she even called him in the evenings to make sure that he went to sleep on time. After all he did have pretty irregular sleep patterns.

“Hey babe...yeah, yeah I know I’m up...” he paused as he got out of bed. Finding his way through the mess in his room, “heh, yeah i know... of course not.”  Luffy only heard some short words before Ace disappeared into the bathroom. Luffy was left alone in the big bed. He was waiting for a call from a girl too.  Nami was gonna call him and they were gonna go to shop for supplies, as well as that would go, Nami was gonna get someone else to pay for every single item that she was gonna get.

He could sleep for precisely six minutes before Nami came pounding on his door. He could hear her shouting at him. “Luffy! Get up already its noon!”  She never was a phone person to begin with anyway.

“Then it’s still early!” he shouted back.

“Get dressed _now_ and get out here!” she screamed back.

He groaned loud until Ace shot his head out of the bathroom “get the hell out there and stop screaming.”

Luffy groaned some more. “Fine...” he said and slipped out of the bed, pulled up a hoody and put it on over his night pants. And with that he was ready to go.

“Luffy get out here or I’ll break down the fucking door!”

“Alright alright” he said and headed for the door. He shouted at Ace who was still in the bathroom that he was leaving, and then opened the door. Nami was standing there, looking pissed as hell. She wore a tight fitting red coat and skin tight jeans. She also had make-up on, which was a little unusual.

“Here you are, finally. Come on, you over slept.” she turned on her heel and with that she stomped on to the stairway, Luffy followed up closely. Their room was on the third floor of the building, so they had to march down a fleet of stairs before leaving the building.

“Why are you dressed up? It’s only shopping.”

“Maybe i wanted to look nice.” She said and gave a small frown. Huffing a bit.

“Is Vivi coming?” he said, he sounded uninterested, and she never dressed up like that unless Vivi was there. Usually there were hoodies and hats with her. She preferred the ones that had pop culture references on them and large lettering.  

“ _Yes_ , but so is Robin and Camie.” She hissed, viciously.

“Fine fine.”  Luffy was almost sleep-walking. He knew that Nami only wanted to look this good while around Vivi. The two of them had only just started dating and were in their angelic phase of sweet kisses on the cheeks and careful texting. Nami was being as careful as she could with her new girlfriend. Nefertari  Vivi was raised in a different culture, her father used to be a very respected senator in Algeria, and when Vivi was twelve he was given the position of ambassador to America for a while.  Even if it was not a permanent job, they found the states were a great place to live and they decided to move.  

Now Nami never thought much of any relationship, she didn’t really want any of the sorts. She always says that Vivi was the only exception, which was before they started dating. Luffy could tell this was something that she was not going to let go of easily, even if they did come from different worlds.

They left the school grounds and headed towards town. The school was a large estate built inside a small forest promptly named the ‘red line’, surrounding said forest was the city. It was the largest city for miles and it felt like it could go on for miles too. Ace worked in the city and lots of students had jobs there too. Luffy knew Franky had a garage there before he came into the school and Nami and Robin came from the ‘bad side of town’ so to speak.

On their way out they saw Robin and Camie waiting by the gates. The two of them were their usual gorgeous selves.

“Ooi! Good morning!” Luffy shouted and waved, Camie waved back laughing

“But it's almost one o’clock!” she shouted back giggling

“Then its morning to him...” Robin said smiling and started driving Came’s wheelchair out though the gates. Robin was her self-proclaimed designated driver this fine Saturday, after all Nami was going to be busy not paying attention to anyone except Vivi and neither of the girls trusted Luffy with anything on wheels. Luffy was known to ride along with Camie on said wheelchair, coming close to fifty miles per hour, down the halls of the school, down hills and even on the roof sometimes with the girls. Even though they never got hurt, then they didn’t want to risk it right now. They were in public after all.

The walk into town took them about fifteen minutes and then another ten to get to the shopping mall closest to them. It was long yes but Camie for one loved the outdoors. She never got to leave the house much and when she did she always made the most of it. Taking in the fresh air and the environment. She loved trees and often told Luffy she wanted one day to be able to climb them. Though she was born into the wheelchair she was certain that one day she would be able to walk and climb trees.

It was warm inside the mall, almost suspiciously hot. So much that the girls had to stop Luffy from taking off his hoody. Nami opened up her red jacket exposing her black tank top with the word “evil” written in red and looked around. Vivi was supposed to meet them near this entrance. Glancing around nervously she finally spotted her bright blue head. It stood in beautiful contrasts to her light brown skin.

“Vivi!” She shouted and ran over to her.

Vivi was dressed in a long soft orange skirt and a light blue jacket. On her back was a small back pack in the shape of a panda and the biggest smile on her face.

“Hi Nami.” She said back and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Luffy chuckled, _‘cute’_ he thought.

“Hello Miss Vivi.” Robin said and smiled, and then she nodded to the green haired lady “Have you met Camie?”

“Yeah i think we bumped into each other at a party one time.” She answered and reached to shake her hand. She could speak so much better English than her father but there was still just the slightest accent.

“I love that colour on you,” Camie chimed, referring to her blue hijab. It had a golden brim and lace but other than that it was bright blue

“You think so?” she said and took Nami's hand. Blushing furiously.

“Are you kidding babe, it’s so much better than the black one you always wear.”  Nami said and squeezed her hand.

“Aah my dad bought this for me. He thought it would look nice”

“It does,” Nami said and the girls agreed. “Don’t you think so Luffy...Luffy?”  

No Luffy to be seen for as far as they could see. Nami cursed her decision on taking him with her for the third time today. The mall was departmentalized, with the clothes and shoes on one side, electronics of every kind on the other and a food market in the middle, complete with a grocery store and every type of restaurant a person could think of.

Over by the nearest burger place Luffy sat and munched on a burger topped with everything, an extra large coke and a huge pile of fries. The girls found him gulping down the entire platter and asking for more.

“Luffy can you even pay for that?”

“Sure i can! Ace gave me some money.” He said and received another burger.

“Don’t you think he gave this to you to buy school supplies?” Nami hissed, not letting go of Vivi’s hand. 

“Sure but i can afford this, this is half prized for students today.”

The four girls looked at him for a moment, then decided to all have lunch there. They spent about an hour eating and talking, while Luffy stole all the fries he could get his hands on. Which was a lot. Vivi still wondered how he could stay so incredibly thin and strong while he was on such a horrid diet.

Now that they had to buy everything for school, which was the main purpose of this trip to the shopping centre, than they began talking about what classes they were taking. Robin was the most far gone out of all of them. This was her last year anyway. So she could tease the rest of them on how little work she was gonna have. Still she loved to keep busy so she decided to take the job teaching history this time for extra credit, so she would have a little bit more work ahead of her.

“So what classes are you taking Luffy?” Camie asked, “Perhaps were together in some?”

“I dunno...” he mumbled. “I haven’t decided.”

“Luffy Monday is like your last chance to get what you want; they will start deciding for you soon.” Nami warned him while feeding a fry to Vivi.

“I don’t want that!” he snapped up and started thinking... “Hey i know! What classes is that new guy; Zoro taking?”

“Why do you need to know?” Robin asked and raised an eyebrow.

“I want to have classes with him!” he said and put his fists down on the table with that declaration.

“Ooh? Did he spark some interest?” Camie asked smugly folding her hands under her chin.

“Maybe, he is really hot.” Luffy said, smiling big.

“I expect nothing less from you.” Robin said and reached into her bag bringing forth some papers “He is pretty much taking every single sport related term for this semester and the next.” She shuffled through the papers quickly “For example, he’s in the new rugby class, joined the football team easily and the soccer team, and now he’s trying to get into this thing called the swordsmen club that I’ve never heard about.”

“Mmmh-i has!” Camie said as she was sipping on her drink. “Hacchin is in that club. He never talks about it though, so i don’t know a lot; but he can tell you!”.  She was referring to her friend Hachi, he had been her helper for a while when he came to the school. She didn’t really know what he had been up to before he came to help her, but Luffy did. He was a master swords man. And used to use that to his full advantage back in the day, back when he used to do bad things to get by.

Camie loved Hachi a lot. He had opened a little takoyaki stand within the school grounds. It was very popular because it was cheap and yummy. But Hachi had tried very hard to hide what he had done in the past, Nami used to hate him with a passion. Still did in way but it was all in the past. Luffy had helped her accept that part of her life.

“Oh? Well then I’ll do sports this year too!” he exclaimed, the girls laughed whole heartedly with him.

They had the whole day to find all the equipment they needed, also eating all the ice-cream they could get their hands on. Robin always had the mint-chip ice-cream with extra chocolate sauce and lots of wafer cookies. Nami and Vivi shared a chocolate and strawberry swirl. Camie loved banana split with lots of whipped cream. Luffy had an extra large caramel milkshake. It was one of his favourite. It used to be a regular hobby for the friend group, by that they meant Luffy’s closest friends, when they were first meeting up, to go ice-cream all the time.

The day was spent like this until finally it was dinner time. There was offered dinner at the school for free, just like it offered breakfast except dinner was less shitty. That was the time when all of Luffy’s closest friends would meet up and eat together. It was the best time of the day for Luffy. You could get seconds.

Grand line academy was a special school, for special people. They were experts with trouble makers and loved those who had nowhere else to go. Getting into the school was not difficult, even if it was not cheap because they pretty much accepted anyone. It was three schools pushed into one. Elementary, high school and college. There were three school buildings, and two dorm buildings; one for boys and one for girls. The grounds were huge and the forest surrounding them was even bigger.

Since it was easy to get into the school there were plenty of students who applied to get in. Then as soon as you got in they demanded that you did your best and better. You had to be tough to get through Grand Line Academy. The teachers were relentless, and most of them had done battle at least once in their life, so they were used too many things.

The school system varied according to schools. Elementary school was pretty simple, it was primary, secondary and junior high pushed all into one. The students were from all over, not only in the area, a school bus came for some of the students and some slept at the dorms. Their ages varied from the ages seven to thirteen, and then there was high school, from the ages fourteen to seventeen it followed the pretty basic guide lines of high school. And then if you desired you could go off to the college building. Where you could choose a major out of many choices.

Even if it was hard, the students were happy; the outside grounds were littered with stuff. Just stuff. Outside the elementary building there was a huge jungle gym and a British football field. Then all kinds of outside activity, skip-rope, all kind of balls and even a sand box for those younger players.

The woods were prohibited in the night but no one really gave a shit about that rule. Anytime of the day it was a place for the older students to go and either smoke or get high.  The teachers even put a garbage can everywhere around the forests. And those who got caught in the night smoking were sentenced to clean up the garbage bins. Sanji had filled that role more than once in his stay on the grounds. But still among the many cigarette butts, the woods were still very beautiful and had lots of birds and wildlife.

The girls said goodbye at the edge of the red line woods. Vivi had a car waiting for her so saying goodbye had to be brief. Nami stood kind of awkwardly, waiting for her chance to kiss her new girlfriend goodbye.

“Alright, time to go.” Vivi said in a low voice and shifted her feet from left to right.

“yeah.” Nami was about to lean in and give her the softest peck filled with as much love as she could fit into it but as soon as she moved Vivi leaned in and softly gave her the kiss she was waiting for on the side of her mouth. Nami momentarily tensed up and had to remind herself not to pull her closer. Vivi gave her a smug little smile and disappeared into the car.

“Aaw you two are so cute.” Camie chimed holding her hand over her heart.

“She’s too cute for words!” Nami growled, smacking her forehead. “Ouch my heart is beating so hard!”

\---

Luffy didn’t really care for the food in the cafeteria most of the times. But this time, dinner was different. Sanji was a culinary major and had made arrangements for him to make the dinner in the school for extra credit. This was his first day on the job, and he had been cooking for hours. Making food for hundreds of students and plenty of teachers was hard work, but he knew he could handle it. Luffy was waiting with anticipation at his table in the cafeteria. It worked sort of like a buffet when Sanji cooked. He would present the heaping platters of gorgeous food on a table and then Luffy would finish most of it.

Sanji gritted his teeth at luffy, giving him the nastiest glare he could muster up. “You better not touch this until everyone has had some!”  People were shuffling over to the buffet table as he spoke.

“Lay off him, he has some self control.” Usopp mumbled at him, and then glanced over at Luffy sitting at the end of the table. “Don’t you?” Usopp didn’t really care much for the way Luffy always ate all the food. Since he didn’t have a lot of money to spend on anything, and when he did have money, he spent them on art supplies, this was like a dream come true for him. He didn’t have any classes until noon, so he usually slept past breakfast, then this wonderful time of day ensured that he didn’t starve to death. He didn’t complain. He loved this school very much. He enjoyed the art studios it provided and it had interesting classes to take. One that he enjoyed very much was the sculpture course that he took once. He had a particularly good looking model for that class. Nowadays when the madness of the school year hadn’t started yet then he had his nose stuck in his sketch book, drawing the one thing that had been on his mind since he came to the school. A certain blond.

“Of course I’ve got self control!” Luffy said cheerily “but if i have to wait for long i might die.” he finished quietly.

“Oh but you don’t have to worry about that Mr. Luffy, Im already dead!” brook came to sit next to him and they shared a loud laugh.

Luffy laughed but no one else really did. Brook did this quite a lot. But at least some one thought it was funny.

“Oi Brook where is Laboon?” Luffy asked.

“Aah he’s still with his parents, they wanted to keep him for one more week before he came to live with me.” they could sense just a touch of melancholy in his voice. After all his grandson was the most important person in his life. He was about to turn eighty years old and still in full drive. He was allowed to continue teaching but only music, honestly he couldn’t be happier. He was a musician by heart. But when he had heard his grandson wanted to stay with him for a month while his parents were on a ‘no-children-vacation’, he lit up like the morning sky and stated acting thirty years younger.

“I can’t wait to see him again. He was pretty fun to fight with” he said grinning

 “Shut up Luffy.” Sanji growled and turned to the girls who were sitting side by side. “I made your favourite pasta dish Miss Robin. Spaghetti Bolognese, i even put olives out just the way you like It.” he practically had hearts in his eyes. Usopp huffed a bit and turned a blind eye. He flipped a page in his sketch book and started anew.

“Why thank you chef, how very thoughtful of you.” She gave him a soft smile then turned away from him back to her conversation with Franky. Robin slid over to her favourite seat, which just so happened to be next to him, she glanced around for her subject for the day. Robin was a very mysterious woman who rarely let anyone on about her plans. That is unless Luffy asked her himself, which he rarely did. Other than that she would plot devious plans and smile when they came into motion. She was archaeology major. And a very good one at that. She spent her first two years researching histories and most famous sites, her final report last year had been phenomenal. She liked to surprise and knew she could do it well.

Now almost as if it was planned her target walked in.

Roronoa Zoro was a tough person to figure out. She had no luck with him on the days she was showing him around school, other than the fact that he was stubborn as all hell and could not take directions.  But if there was one thing she knew it was that Luffy liked him. Even if it was not big then it was something to be worked on. First step, finding out if Zoro could be into it.

“Mr. Roronoa; here, come sit with us.” She said loudly and waved him over to her. To her actual surprise then Zoro actually walked over to her, and didn’t get lost.

“What did i do this time?” he asked. He didn’t seem remotely interested in the food. He had filled the plate with pasta and had some garlic bread and a water bottle.

“You didn’t do anything, i was gonna invite you to sit with us. If that’s alright with everyone?” she gestured over to the group, they all coarsely agreed, even if Sanji barely even noticed him in the room.

Suddenly he looked kind of sheepish, “Alright... why?”

Nami kind of gave him a sharp eye, though Robin just shrugged it off with a smile. “I just thought that since we would be spending so much time together it would only be sensible for us to get to know each other better.” She said and pulled out a seat for him.

He nodded and smiled a little, he sat on the chair near the end, across from Luffy. Luffy clearly recognised him since his eyes suddenly went wide and a bright smile spread across his face.

“So... did you find your room?” she asked with a large grin.

“I found my roommate actually.”

“Rather i found him.” Chopper said. Zoro huffed and shot him a glance.

“You’re here too?” Zoro asked his roommate.

Chopper grinned large. “Yep! They are my best friends in the world, Im sure you will like all of them!” he said. With probably the biggest proudest smile he could manage.

“Im sure i will,” he said and smiled softly at his new roommate.

Finally it was Luffy’s time to get food. He removed just about every scrap of food he could get his hands on. Much to the surprise of the new guy sitting next to him.

“Are you gonna eat all of that?” Zoro asked and glanced over to the heaping plate of food the dark haired boy had.

“Yup.” Pretty much every single person on the table replied.

\---

At last the day was over and the sun was setting behind the tree tops. Children were playing on the grounds next to the elementary school, shouting and screaming out happiness on the last day of freedom. Since classes would officially start tomorrow.

Luffy and his friends were sitting on the roof watching the sun light the world on fire. Zoro had tagged along with them; he enjoyed the crews company very much. Robin had spent her dinner asking questions for him to answer like it was an interrogation, purely for Luffy’s benefit. But he still found a small part of him that enjoyed it.

Robin was a clever woman and could read between the lines. So she found out a couple of things in that time. That Luffy and Zoro could get along quite well when they tried. Zoro still found that he was quite simple to talk to, he was into talking about anything, which was most likely the reason why he had so many friends. Zoro had asked around a bit about this boy, and everyone seemed to know who he was. He could understand why, he was very fun.

“I can’t wait to start school.” He found himself saying. Chopper was sitting next to him; sipping on a juice box.

“Yeah?” chopper turned, his large brown eyes filled with stars. “I’m pretty excited too.”  He said.

“Your studying to be a doctor aren’t you?” he asked. The younger man smiled bright and nodded.

“Mmhm. Just like my mom and dad.” Chopper sighed, and in truth he was super excited. He went into his box and got two more juice boxes, handing one to Zoro.

“Living up to the family?” Zoro asked turning around and poking the straw in the tiny juice container.

“Oh yeah they’re great, they’re gonna have a huge birthday party for me, they said i’ts gonna be the best birthday ever.”  The brown haired boy nearly beamed when he turned to Zoro and said “you should come! I’ts only in two weeks.”

Zoro nodded curtly and smiled. “I’ll try to make it.”

The evening passed with the lot of them going over every topic they could think about, while the sun was setting Usopp noticed how the light was colouring all of their skins orange. Nami’s hair seemed to turn ablaze in the light and Zoro’s and Chopper’s skin seemed to glow in the light. He sighed and turned to luffy, who, for some reason, very suddenly turned his head away from the crowd as if he didn’t want to be caught or something.

“aah so this is the end of our freedom...” he sighed and nudged Luffy in the shoulder.

“yep.” He answered simply and looked over to his crew of unusual people. “It’s great though. I get to see you guys every day, instead of having to make a trip to meet you.”

“yeah, that’s good...” Usopp went back to staring at the sunset. “So have you gotten your plan for the semester yet?”

“I’m getting it tomorrow, Im gonna joining the sports teams.”

“With Sanji?” then he was referring to the soccer team. Sanji was a very big soccer enthusiast and loved to play. Usopp had attended almost every game he could manage to support him and to get anatomy references. Sanji’s legs were the most powerful thing he had ever seen, and so far no one could best him in the art of ‘fancy feat work’

“Nope the rugby team.”

Usopp nearly fell over.

“You are going to kill them you know.”

“Yep!”

He fell over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright im wondering if this was boring, but i wanted to establish some stuff before we got to the actual pot of this story. i am a slave to plot.


	3. sports are fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wowie i have no excuse... so im not gonna give any. 
> 
> i really hope you enjoy this shitty chapter and i promise you there is another coming as soon as i possibly can.
> 
>  
> 
> Right so if anyone knows just how much of an eye sore that chapter was to read (at least to me) i have now fixed it. Didn't have time for the grammar yet but it will be done so I'm very sorry if that bothers you i am working on it. :)

Chopper sat in the dull blue glow of the morning sun. The sweet smell of toast and jam filled his nose and the sound of the cattle boiling slowly in the kitchen made him excited for the cup of tea he was about to have.

These times were the ones that he looked forward to the most. It was the times when he liked to work on his papers and do his homework, when no one was awake and no one   
would interrupt him. Better to use up the day rather than sleep it all away.

To be honest, he didn’t really know what to do with his new roommate. Yesterday had been fun, they had spent so much time together on their "last day of freedom", and he wanted to get to know Zoro.

Since they were roommates that would not be so hard.

Suddenly the door to Zoro’s bedroom opened. He stepped into the still cold light of day; chopper turned to him and smiled friendly. Zoro, looking like a wrestler fresh out of a match, marched his way into the small kitchen area.

“Good morning,” chopper said cheery, Zoro glanced back at him like in a haze.

“Bom dia.” He said, and then he remembered that he wasn’t in Brazil anymore, “good morning i mean...”

“Whoa you look like you’ve just come from the gym” he said, trying to sound friendly, not awaking the divine fury of morning grumpiness.

“Makes sense, i just finished my morning routine.” He gestured to his open bedroom door. Chopper stretched his head over the kitchen counter, on the floor of Zoro’s room were   
large dumbbells next to a yoga mat, then there were kettle bells of various sizes scattered over the floor. As well as a bar and weight plates. As far as chopper could see then he has just turned his bedroom into a gym. “Whoa, aren’t you tired?”

“Nope.” he simply answered.

Zoro shook his head and opened up a water bottle. He searched the fridge for something to eat pulling up eggs, only eggs...

Chopper observed with nothing short of pure horror as Zoro cracked an egg on the counter and dropped it into his mouth. He was about to ask just what the hell he had done but he couldn’t get to it because Zoro got another one and dropped it down his throat. He continued this for about three more eggs. Then he put the box back into the fridge and finished the water bottle.

Chopper was petrified, he forgot all about his breakfast and found he could barely even think about food at the moment. “What the hell!?” he snapped. Zoro looked at him confused.

“What? They’re organic.”

“That not the point! This is extremely unhealthy, you could get sick! These are raw eggs!”

Zoro only shrugged this off while he pulled a white t-shirt over his head. “I used to do this all the time back in Brazil. I didn’t have time to cook them; i mean granny- told me to eat them like this.”

“How could she do that?”

“i dunno, that’s just how we did things…” Zoro headed over to the door grabbing his school bag and towel. “I'm heading to the gym, see you at lunch.”

He left chopper and open mouthed face of horror.

 

\---

 

in the school cafeteria, later that day.

“I’m telling you, raw eggs.” Chopper vented to the other two boys that sat across from him. Both had an extreme frown on.

“Can’t you just feel the salmonella takeover...?” Law said rubbing his temples.

“Who does this guy think he is; Rocky?” Sanji exclaimed.

“I think it’s just the way he was raised. We have no idea how he grew up.” Chopper said, just when he spotted Zoro coming into the cafeteria. Chopper waved the green haired man over to their table, Zoro promptly waved back; smiling.

“In a barn?” Sanji mumbled and Law gave a low chuckle, just about the closest thing he would ever come to a laugh.

Zoro approached the table unaware of the conversation about him that was going on. The three boys on the table were all very good health inspectors, Law and Chopper both being doctors, they knew pretty much exactly what not to put into your body. Raw eggs were definitely one of those things. Except if you were an animal then they should usually be cooked. While Sanji was a chef, he felt like the only thing that would convince you that anything should be eaten raw was if you were a caveman and to him Zoro was definitely a caveman.

Zoro approached the table and said his greeting in Portuguese, though quickly correcting himself with the appropriate greeting in English, the three other guys greeted him back as nicely as they felt like. “Do you guys know where the soccer practise is held?” Zoro quickly asked. “it sais its out side, but i can’t find it.  
“Are you going now?” Sanji asked. Frown slowly appearing on his face.

“Yes, it’s my next class.” he answered.  
“Out of curiosity how many sport classes do you have?” Law.

“I don’t know... like four?” Zoro mumbled his answer absentmindedly while scratching the back of his head. Sanji sighed and stood up.

“I have soccer practice now as well, I’ll walk with you.” Looking eye to eye with the green haired boy; there was something that clicked in the back of Sanji mind. That ugly green   
hair and bad choice of clothing. Yep, he did not like him.

Zoro wasn’t a very talkative person, and to be honest sanji didn't really feel like talking too much to this guy. thankfully the feeling seemed to be mutual.  
As they approached the outdoor football field they eventually managed to talk a little bit, Zoro was talking about his life back in Brazil. He mentioned a few things, small things like that he lived in a small though a bit over populated town in the middle of goddamn nowhere. He had a large family and was known to fight a lot with his sisters.

But that was pretty much it.

didnt matter much anyway, since class was starting and they had to get dressed.

“You have your things, right?” Sanji asked as he dropped his bag on the bench.

“Of course.” Zoro took off his hoodie to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. His pants were quick to follow. This school had certain sports split into a boys and girls teams, mostly because of low request rates or just no interest at all. But things like soccer, volleyball or football were all mixed and matched for everyone. They also had a sports uniform but usually they would only wear them when competing with other schools. They only ever wore them while competing.

The outside field was a large grassy space. Two goals on each side and then additional smaller goals were lurking on the sides. Zoro smiled as he stepped onto the field, a feathery feeling of excitement roared through him as he looked over to the goal on the side further away from him. He saw himself racing over to it with the enemy team on his heels.

“Have you played before?” Sanji walked onto the field behind him, as did other boys and girls. No one Zoro recognized.

“Soccer?”

“Yeah, have you played before?”

A sarcastic look came over Zoro’s face. “Are you kidding? I’m from Brazil, soccer is practically our religion.”

Training began shortly after the coach walked onto the fields. He walked slowly, seeming like he had all the time in the world. He was tall and dark haired. Sanji bumped shoulders with Zoro, effectively getting his attention. “That’s Mihawk, he works as our gym instructor along with his ‘friend’ Shanks. They’re both on this dumb secret club thing in the city, that they think no one knows about but in reality everyone knows about them. luffy dragged me with him to their latest tournament and i got to see mihawk get pummeled by shanks for the first time in years. It was ugly.”

“what kind of tournament?” Zoro mused.

“sword battles mostly, all styles.”

“You have swordsmanship tournaments here in this city?”

sanji managed to crack a smile. “This city is bigger then you know, swordplay is very popular here.”

“Do you train?”  
Sanji let go a sharp laughter, “oh no, i would never. Its way to undignified.”+

Zoro groaned a bit as a response. ‘Who does that guy think he is?’ he thought to himself irritably.

“I don’t dirty my hands with something like that.” Sanji said pulling his lighter out of his pocket.

However before he could even get to his cigarettes Mihawk had snatched his hand up and lifted it away.

“You don’t smoke here.” he stated calmly. “We’ve been over this before. You are here to train, not to destroy your body like you do every other hour of the day.”

Sanji snatched his hand back muttering “whatever.”

“Alright then, you need to work up your lungs after summer, since you most likely have not done anything but pump your lungs up with poison.”

“Hey don’t you do drinking every weekend with your mortal enemy? Isn’t that dumping poison into your body?” Sanji said a bit too triumphantly. Because merely seconds after he dropped the words the coach shoved him onto the field.

“You can show off that smart mouth of yours after training.” The tone in his voice never changed, and stayed calm and low. Unyielding.

And so training started. Mihawk ruthlessly made his group go through boot camp like training for about half an hour before he allowed them to actually play. Sanji had stayed on opposite sides of the field from Zoro; he didn’t feel like it was worth getting worked up about someone like him. There was just something about him that was getting him annoyed. Little did he know that Zoro was feeling the same.

Mihawk was a strange character, something he was not used to. he seemed too sure and self confident, like there was nothing that could knock him off his high horse. it made zoro really want to see what he was made of.

zoro had practiced by himself for years, he had once had a trainer but as fate would have it, that didn't last for long. but that didn’t stop him from getting as good as he possibly could by himself

Coach Mihawk let them go at each other for a short game after a while, by then the group was all warmed up and nimble. Zoro was dying to get out there to play a good game. It usually helped him get out of his own head.

He and Sanji were put into the same team and were feeling good about it. That is until they actually started playing.

Sanji liked to stare down his enemy before he tore them to shreds. But if the enemy was a beautiful woman then he would try as hard as he could to flirt with his eyes. Then try as hard as he could to make her like him by making her win.

Zoro took a few cleansing breaths before the game actually started. The ball was kicked forth by the coach and he bolted for it only to be caught off by Sanji sneaking over and taking it.

 

\---

 

Luffy approached the gym at a slow pace, grinning like the idiot he was. Time for one of his favourite events of the day.

Sports practice. It was time for Rugby.

He usually waited for the boys to leave the changing room to make things less uncomfortable for them. He knew that the boys in the sports clubs knew that he wore a binder almost every day. They knew that he waited for the rest of them to leave before he showered and they appreciated it.

And yes they all knew that Luffy could and would kick all of their asses any time of day and night.

There was only one other boy in the changing rooms besides him at that moment, Law was sitting on the bench taking off his shoes.

Luffy greeted him with glee and they talked while they undressed and put on their gym clothes.

Law eyed Luffy as he took his shirt off. Noticing that the skin around his binder looked kind of red.

“Luffy, is your binder irritating you?”

“Ha? No not much, I’m used to it.” Luffy answered, lifting his right arm and looking under it.

“You really should find one that fits better; it can be damaging your chest if you don’t get one that fits well.” Law said, shaking his head as Luffy laughed.

“It’s fine,” he said as he grinned “and besides binders are expensive as hell and I just can’t afford one right now.”

“Well, then take some days off and not wear one. It’s really not that bad to leave them hanging right?”

“Pff you have very little room to speak, you’ve never had two golf-balls bouncing around on your chest.”

“No I haven’t and they're not golf-balls, lemons to say the least.” Law said with a smug smile.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, you’ve never seen them.” Luffy said and faced Law, with hands on his hips and confident grin on his face.

“Is that an invitation?” Law turned to face Luffy. No shirt and his hands out in a welcoming manor. They both grinned and laughed.

Their moment was ruined by the bunch of dudes coming into the lockers chattering loudly about something. Luffy quickly downed his sport shirt over his head and completed   
putting on his gear.

“Oh Luffy you’re in the next class?” a younger boy with blond hair asked.

“You bet.” He answered grinning.

“Oh great. Have fun.” The boy grinned big and seemed a bit relived. He walked over to the showers.

With a great fuss Sanji came stomping into the lockers.

“That damn bastard I can’t fucking believe him!” he nearly shouted and stomped right past Luffy. He didn’t even notice him. Luffy was never really bothered by sanji’s little anger   
bursts, he got pissy a lot. Luffy wanted to blame his French side.

Now the showers were crowded and Luffy and Law walked out into the fresh air. Welcomed by the court and the distant smell of sweaty teenagers. Zoro stood on the court, in the hazy light of the sun, enjoying the day.

“Ooooi! Zoro!” Luffy shouted and waving his hands to catch his attention. Zoro glanced over to them, smiled and waved. Then went back to stretching for the class.

“WAIT, Luffy?! You’re in this class?” a boy Law didn’t recognise exclaimed loudly. He seemed very distraught by that knowledge. Luffy just laughed, strolling over to the group of lads and sitting down to chat with them.

While they waited for the coach to get ready; Law watched from a little bit away as Luffy conversed with the rest of the boys. he always wondered how this boy could get along with anyone and everyone. Luffy never seemed to be without friends.

Zoro was on the corner of the football field doing stretches. Law could tell from the moment he saw him that this guy was an athlete. though compared to what chopper had told him, Law was very concerned with his diet choices. then again it was none of his business what he ate.

just as Law turned his head he saw Luffy jump up and wave over to the doors that lead to the gym lockers. apparently this class was taught by someone he knew very well. a tall, tan man with blazing red hair and three scars across his left eye practically waltzed over to the group of young adults over by the fields. the group shouted and laughed and sung his praises as the favorite gym teacher joined the group.

“greetings little ones!” he said as he threw down a netted bag full of assorted balls of all sizes. “my name is Shanks. yes there is a reason i have that name, no i’m not gonna tell you why.”

“now some of you may know me and some of you don't. we have at least six collage noobs in this class as far as i know. and a few more people joining in from a little further away.” he fished a ball out of the bag and grinned. “you are all gonna have a great time with me.”

just about half of the class laughed and the rest watched with excitement. Luffy glanced over to Zoro who for some reason was standing over at the other side of the court.

“oi Luffy, this a friend of yours?” shanks leaned over to Luffy speaking in a low voice.

“yeah, i know him.”

“think he might be lost?” shanks asked like he saw these thing every day.

“how can he be? we’re right here…” Luffy kind of shrugged off the words like they didn't mean anything, so shanks just patted him on the back and asked Luffy to make sure how this worked.

after a while of explaining how to use the safety gear and making sure everyone was wearing helmets, even with Zoro on the other side of the field, they could start.

they were split into two teams one wearing very tacky, very much used yellow jerseys. Luffy and Law were both wearing one of those. Law usually made a point of scowling at the   
horrid dirty jerseys that both looked and smelled like they had been used for a hundred years by a hundred athletes.

there was a collective groan of despair on the side that ended up against Luffy. pretty much every one who had been in this school for a while knew just how strong this small fry was. those on Luffy’s team however weren't very relieved either. and somehow the helmets didn’t make it better.

Zoro was on the team opposite Luffy.  
shanks stood on the sidelines with a first aid kit at his side and a giddy grin over his face.

the game began easily enough, the boys tried to stay away from Luffy as best they could. all except one.

it would seem that Zoro had no fear. Or shame.

Every single other man on this particular rugby team knew that Luffy was stronger than he looked. and they knew very well to politely stay away from him, at least for now. Zoro didn't know.

so when Luffy was presented with the ball he was not expecting the tackle.

Zoro ran over to him crouched down ever so slightly and slammed into his lower chest hard enough to knock his breath out. Then like an expert Zoro slipped down snatched the ball up with him and left Luffy to fall on his back. then just kept running until he eventually managed to score a point without no problems. everyone was just kind of standing there. Staring.

Luffy layd on the ground with his heart still in his throat. he finally took a deep breath after realizing that he had been holding it in. his front side hurt a lot and he loved it.

“hey Luffy! are you okay?” shanks shouted from a little way away. he ran as fast as he could over to him to see if he wasn't damaged in anyway. usually it was the other way around with Luffy.

“yeah…” the dark haired teen answered and glanced over to where Zoro was standing, from so far away it looked like he was smiling. well then if he thought he could just bring him down just like that, well he could but for different reasons, . “challenge accepted.” he mumbled to himself and sprung up like a cricket. With stars in his eyes he bounced after the ball.

“oh okay.” shanks said not sounding too surprised. “ game on everyone! let's see who can knock him back down again!”

after this Luffy was different. Zoro still ran like nothing could hurt him. Until Luffy came and hurled him of his feet and onto his back. snatching the ball along with him. shanks cheered.

luffy glanced back at zoro who was coming after him again. with great speed zoro caught up to him swiftly and slipped his one foot under luffy, sending him tumbling again. he assessed himself, jumped up and ran back into the game; grinning and laughing.

with time the rest of the boys started to ease up and get more into it. they weren't so much afraid of being bruised as they were afraid of having to go against luffy. so now that he was busy wrestling the new guy the rest of them could play the game in peace. meanwhile the judge was on the sidelines taking bets on who would win in the battle between the two of them. Luffy or Zoro.

 

\----

 

After coming from the nurse's office (everything was okay, no broken bones or internal bleeding) Luffy bounced down to the cafeteria; face bruised, hands and knees with bandages on them and in a hell of a good mood to boot.

no one was sitting on the table next to the window so he fetched himself a coffee and sat down there. he really didn't feel like picking up his computer to do any of his homework. he had no effort left in him to do anything. and honestly he didn't care one bit for any of that right now. he wanted to go right back out there and play more games with Zoro. this was without a doubt one of the best games he had ever played throughout the whole summer and he wanted more.

still he brought his laptop out and stared at it for a good few moments. with still no intention on working on anything school related. he went onto facebook and saw nami was online.

he started typing.

“hii”  
“hi luf.” she replied with a smiley face at the end.

"Can i have your homework for biology?"  
"Sure if you pay for it this time like everyone else."

"Aww come on, i'm broke"

"Tough shit. Every one has to pay"

"Aaah!"

"You know you could always just finish the thing yourself and not cheat?"

"No that's boring"

"Alright then"

"What about chopper?"

"Luffy. You know the rules. I'm in charge of his homework too, you need to buy it. You are already knee deep in debt."

"Oh come on. We're friends."

"That doesn't matter when it comes to money."

"Pfff fine. You are cruel."

"No. I'm a manager"

"So where are you now?"

“downstairs in the medical building. vivi and chopper are doing a presentation.”

“Already?"

"Yeah they worked on it all summer."

"Cool"

"See you in the cafeteria later?"

"Yup, see u"

he went over to youtube to watch cat videos. When his facebook page gave a little noise. It was usopp this time. "Is it true you beat up zoro in gym?" "Haha! You should've seen the beating he gave me!" "Dude, he looks super scary. You sure you don't have brain damage?" "Naa. He's cool. It was really fun playing with him." "oh i bet." “wazzat mean?” “i met up with law after gym and he said he could’ve cut the tension in half with a knife.” “haha! yeah it was fun" That was the end of that conversation,the time called for usopp to go to his last class and leave poor luffy to himself. He usually wasn't the type to overthink things and if there was anything he knew it was how to get people to like him. But this zoro was a little more challenging. There really wasn't any way to tell what was really going on in his head. He had been having so much fun during this practice session he hadn't even noticed the tension… And law couldn't tell sexual tension from burning hatred anyway so he was no help. And that's how the day went by. Later during the day nami, Vivi and chopper joined Luffy In the cafeteria and soon after then both Franky and Robin joined in as well, Luffy didn't see any more of Zoro though. \------- The next morning was a cool one. Compared to the other mornings before. The sunlight even felt a little cooler. A bit blue in fact. Chopper was standing over the stove with three kinds of breakfasts, bread in the toaster and four kinds of drinks in the fridge. It was better food than he had ever had in his fridge for a long while. Long semester means little food to work with. Compliments of Sanji of course recommending to him what he could make in his little dorm. How ever something had been bothering him ever since the other morning and he was gonna sort it out as soon as he could. That would mean as soon as that cave man woke up from his slumber. Sooner than later Zoro emerged from his room, this time it seemed like he had just slept instead of exercised. it was good, chopper thought, it was unhealthy to work out too much. Even if you claim to be the best around. “good morning.” Chopper said as he turned around to face his roommate. “‘morning…” he mumbled back. “i made breakfast.” Chopper chirped as he dumped the contents of the frying pan onto a plate. Picked up the toast and placed a jug of apple juice onto the little center table they had. “How come?” zoro asked. Obviously very sleep deprived. “Oh i just thought i'd do something nice for my friend.” Zoro sat down at the table with closed eyes and an expression that read ‘i'm too tired to even exist right now’ “Thank you… what is it?” he asked while rubbing the sand out of his eyes. “Eggs. cooked eggs. and a whole bunch of them too” Zoro looked up, confused to say the least. “im making sure you never risk food poisoning again.” chopper said with a sweet smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> perhaps let me know how much you hate this by leaving a note??


	4. Short and stout.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day. Some consideration. Some plans

Luffy stared at the wall.

As he often did while in the shower. There wasn't really anything else to do. He sometimes would do things like talk to himself or make soap mountains with Ace's shaving cream but nothing too important.

This time he had things on his mind…

Ever since he got his ass handed to him at gym he has wanted to replay that game over and over again in his head. Something about that play just made him want to sing.

They had hung out often after that, between classes and sometimes in the hallways. Luffy had a room on the other side of the dorms to Zoro, so there was no excuse to bump into him by accident... But there was always hope.

Zoro loved to hang out in the lunch area after classes and stuff his face before next practise. He was good at it. But not as good as luffy.

Athletes should eat a lot. at least that’s what Chopper said. He also said that he would take special care to look after what that asshole ate for as long as they are roommates.

Luffy stared at the water run down the walls, something about it made him feel so empty. in a way that he hadn’t really felt like this since the first time his other brother; Sabo, left. He did that alot so now he was pretty used to it, but the first time was the worst… His life was filled with people but he couldn’t help but feel lonely from time to time.

He ran his hand over his thighs. There scars from a long time ago were resting. Filled with memories. It was a convenient place to hide dark secrets. He usually wore pants that covered him there... Or skirts if he was feeling particularly pretty.

But those old things made him feel very melancholic. In a way they concealed within them a period of his life when he was not so happy and cheerful and openly gay...or pan... or whatever he felt like calling himself. It didn’t really matter to him.

Luffy was proud to be who he was and of the experiences that lead him to where he was now. Only the thought of what it would've been like if Sabo had not left all those years ago. He wondered if he could have been a lot happier for a lot longer…

after a little consideration he decided to just stay in the shower and think about things. Like really important things… like whether or not narwhals were the unicorns of the sea, and if they were the unicorns of the sea; did that make rhinos land unicorns?

 

\---

 

The more time passed the more Usopp realized that he needed a shower.

Usopp was sweating... A lot.

Little out of the way sanji was doing what he did best. Being oogled.

Since the beginning of the semester the art department had been focusing mostly on anatomy and art concerning the human form, such as sculptures and paintings. However the model they were supposed to have turned out to have mysteriously gotten injured about a week ago, so Sanji graciously offered himself as a model. He enjoyed it quite a bit. Being stared at my so many beautiful artists... And by Usopp of course. His was the only drawings sanji could actually see at the end of the day.

Why was it that they kept the air conditioning so low every time in these classes, maybe to keep the model warm? Must be cold being so... very, very ... naked.

Why was it no one else thought it was hot too? Some of the girls in there were complaining that it was too cold. I mean sure sometimes he could see goose bumps along sanji lower arms and stoma and also truesanji's nibbles were perking up a bit --- he was not supposed to be staring at that!

After roughly a minute of sketching Sanji changed his pose and they were supposed to draw a new picture. This was pretty intense because sanji was very very good at holding a pose. And oh boy did he to the most random poses.

The instructor told him to do it but honestly there was a limit to how hot you can look in such a silly pose. This one,for example, standing on his toes and hands crossed on his chest. made him look particularly stupid. But he was forgiven because somehow he could pull it off. He was sweet-eyeing every single girl in the room. Somehow it seemed that the girls could not care less where he was looking or anything.

Usopp didn’t even care how sanji was making love to every single girl in the room, skillfully avoiding every man in the class. Even the teacher.

After this one there was a ten minute break for the model to relax and take a drink of water, and for the students to put down their hands for a bit. Sanji put on a fluffy sweater that covered his lower half and strolled around the classroom. Looking at drawings and chatting with the students.

Usopp could finally breath easy. He looked over his messy sketches and hastily drawn poses that all molded together into a pretty looking page. Every one of these were drawn with such care, he knew exactly how to draw Sanji's face so you knew it was him. Down to the very last detail. So even when the drawing was hurried and messy, you could still make out every single detail. He would never show anyone these.

"Hey Usopp." Sanji chimed from behind him. Flailing about to close his sketch book.

"H-Hi sanji." he answered hastily.

“How are you finding this class? Am i doing a good job? Am I challenging? " He gave a pretty grin.

"Yup pretty hard..." Usopp mumbled and looked away.

"Can i see?"

"Erm..."

"Come on."

"I don’t think so."

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"Not even with sugar AND cherries on top."

"I guess it’s a lost cause then..." Sanji sighed and leaned closer to him with his beautiful perfect smile plastered on his face."I will see them one day. you are a very good artist Usopp and I really like your drawings of me."

After that then Sanji stood up and headed over to the table opposite his to have a bite to eat.

Usopp nearly had to stop and check if he was still breathing. That asshole always did things like this. And every time it left Usopp just a mess.

He had only come out a year ago to his friends but he still wasn’t sure if he wanted to make it public. He needed something to make it official... like a... partner.

Sanji of course had no idea how he felt. As the most straight man on this planet of course it would only weird him out if he would tell him. Sanji was one friend Usopp did not wanna lose. There was no need for him to know.

After a while sanji got back on his little stance and took his sweater off only half way. This time they had three and a half minute to draw before he changed poses.

After a little bit usopp realised that these poses were all just one big strip tease to get his sweater off…

 

\---

 

Chopper trotted down the hallways from his own type of anatomy class, this one about bones and other organs on the inside of the body.

He also had something on his mind this day. this about his birthday that was coming up soon. He had a whole big party planned and his adopted parents were helping as much as they could. But Chopper knew they were both busy and wanted to do a lot of the work himself. He knew a bunch of people who were good friends with Luffy who could help out with food and decorations and most importantly, music.

He didn’t like to admit it but he was pretty tone deaf himself. He didn’t have the skill to be his own dj nore the budget to pay a professional. So he thought it best to go to the next best thing!  
"Brook!" He shouted at the music teacher opening the door to his students. He lifted his cane and waived it back to him. Signalling him to come closer.

"Chopper, aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?" The aging music teacher asked.

“Nope. Free space. I wanted to ask you something."

"Can it wait? The students and i are gonna have a drumming therapy lesson and they are very excited to start and to be honest so am I."

"Oh... Okay, will i see you at dinner?" Chopper shoulders hunched a little bit down, visible enough to notice.  
"I say, my dear friend, would you like to join us in here?" Brook asked smiling wide. "We’re about to make a whole lot of noise."

Chopper smiled big, perking up instantly. "Yes please!" He said and jumped into the classroom.

It was clear just by looking at them that this was the disciplinary group, while there was no 'detention' per say, there was a special class for juveniles and people who were just not getting into it. Even if they payed a lot of money to got to this school, some of them were just, to quote one of the teachers: punks who didn't understand the word education.

Chopper sat down next to a boy with large jagged teeth and arms a little too long for his body and a lady with long pink hair, munching on a chocolate bar. They sat in a circle on the floor, each with a drum close by or between their legs.

Brook was one of those teachers who threw away all their fucks about two decades ago and have perfectly mastered the art of teaching in that time. There were certainly worse places to spend your time.

But while some complained, others felt it perfectly fine and even a fun time. Sometimes to such an extent to seek out the 'discipline' classes

He was also that teacher that never ever told anyone how old he was. If someone asked then he usually said something along the lines of "old enough." or "i should be a skeleton by now." or even "not gonna say anything specific but i dated your grandmother."

It usually caused a riot in class.

After everyone had gotten their drums and gotten comfortable Brook stepped into the middle of the circle and dusted off his shirt.

"Alright class. This time we’re gonna make some noise." He smiled wide and made himself likely to make a scene. "watch my hand, the more I lift it the louder I want you to be. I want you to put all your energy into hitting the drum.”

He made everyone watch his hands intently. "Softly at first." He said and hovered his hands down by his hips. "Then louder and harder the higher the hand goes!" He lifted his hands high in the air. As soon as he did then the entire class room started banging the drums as louds or as fast as they possibly could, nearly scaring Brook half to death. If he wasn’t already halfway there. *old people joke*

And so went the class. It was a hell of alot of fun. People competed hard over who could make the best beat or who could bang it the loudest or just who was having the most fun. Some of them even started shouting and singing along with it.

By the end of the class they were all exhausted. One by one they started to leave but a few didn’t even wanna leave.

Chopper jumped over next to his friend.

"Hey brook, the thing i was gonna ask you..."

"Hmm?"

"Could you be in charge of music at my birthday party next month?"

"You mean like a DJ?" Brook asked but almost half a second after he dropped the words then the boy with the jagged teeth and the long arms barked out a laugh.

"Hah! Don’t you think he’s a little too old fashioned to be a DJ?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"He makes a good point there Chopper, i’m not really hip with the cool kids as you might say... but i know how to work a crowd!"

Couldn't deny that… He was a pretty damn fun guy. Usually when his musical group was performing at the end of the year then he was always entertaining and making jokes and laughing. It was always the best of times. But chopper was sure that he has seen that boy with the jagged teeth somewhere before.

“If you don't want a mummy entertaining your little party then you call me.” The guy said. He rummaged through his pockets and found a small flyer, he handed it to Chopper and went to join his two other friends over by the smoking area.

The poster was a small A5 sized thing, shiny and pink. There was a large; Cheshire type smile on the top with the teeth made look like the ivory keys of a piano. And lettering that read; with big bold dark purple letters “roar of the sea by DJ Apoo.” on the back there was scribbled a full name and a phone number.

“He's a professional dj?” asked chopper. Not really at anyone but into air.

“It's possible. Lots of students have jobs outside of school.” Brook said smiling. “This is a great idea now you have someone within your age so play for you.”

“but what if he's too expensive?” chopper said.

“Then I'll take care of it.”

The two of them then went galloping away into the lunch area.

\---

Outside then the (self appointed) greatest dj in the city. Apoo was strolling along with Bonnie. They didn't have much in common aside from the common liking of chocolate. And she always had some on her. However they did have some common friends.

Along the treeline there was a spread of students and teachers calmly talking and blowing fumes. And there was the group. And an extra…

Kidd had a big white fluffy dog at his side. And Apoo and bonnie knew that this was, in fact, not his dog. His own dog was a smaller fatter dog that drooled a bit too much. And then he recently got a little husky/Labrador mix, he was still a puppy however.

The huge white dog got excited as soon as they approached and Kidd held his collar to keep him in place.

“come now man, not another one.” Bonnie commented while she petted the dog. Half of a snickers bar in her mouth. “Oh shit he's so soft…” the dog nudged his head into her hand happily. “keep him. He's cute.”

“You know as much as I want another dog then this fur factory is not mine.” his voice was gruff as he tried to make sure that the dog didn't jump his friends.

“No indeed. Bebo come here.” a smooth calm voice ordered from the trees. The dog immediately jumped away from Kidd and into the open arms of Law who emerged from the trees like a ghost. “He likes you though.” Law game an evil grin as the dog rushed back to Kidd.

“How come you're here?” Bonnie asked sitting down on the grass in the between Kidd and the dog.

“Met Kidd on an outing with Bebo. It looked like he was skipping class.” Law said smiling. He sat down on Kidd’s other hand. As soon as Bebo saw that he went over to him and sat down at his feet.

“And you're not?” Kidd gave law an evil grin and shoved his side softly with his left hand.

Apoo and Bonnie looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Apoo then stuck his tongue out and made a face of disgust. Bonnie just laughed and fished a another kit kat bar out from her pocket.

“You guys are so gay.” she remarked and laughed.

“Hey now!” Law and Kidd and said nearly at the same time. But for entirely different reasons of course. Apoo only rolled his eyes again and put his headphones on. He didn't like pointless conversation. Bonnie had successfully made lit up an argument. She knew that the two of them weren't actually of the homosexual nature. At least she didn't think so.

Kidd was always very defensive about his straightness, and Bonnie found it hilarious. On the other hand Law argued over the fact that she used gay in an insulting way. She didn't know which way he went swinging. Hanging out with Luffy so much was bound to do something to you.

The three of them argued for a while about this. All In good heart of course. They were very friendly to each other and tried to never insult the other too badly. Or at least we're waiting for the other to do it first.

After about two cigarettes each, two Mars bars for Bonnie and a lot of playful bantering they split up again. Law went on his own to meet his own friends or somewhere else and the rest (reluctantly said bye to Bebo.) went into town to fuck around for a while.

“so how come you two were hanging out? Really?” Apoo asked. With a little mocking tone in his voice.

“I want to hang out with his dog.” he said, shrugging off the comment.

“Oh I'm sure… his dog.” Bonnie joked fishing out a chocolate energy bar out if her coat pocket.

“Do you just have an endless supply of that up your ass?” Apoo remarked astonished.

“Yes.” she answered simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes Luffy stayed in the shower all day. Ace freaked the out when he came home. He needs more shaving cream.

**Author's Note:**

> heeey still not asleep.


End file.
